Yourina Kaskhelhan
'Background' Age: 16 Height: 5' 2" Weight: '''115 lbs. '''Race: Human/Cat-monster Position: Optimist and Defense Sun sign: Gemini Created by: dark-sheikah Playful and optimistic, Yourie is known for her childlike--and often foolish--demeanor and ability to see the good in all things. Though she can have a swiftly-changing temperament, it is rare to find her lashing out at others. She is prone to fickleness and a bad memory, easily distracted by something as small as a speck of dust. But she can be surprisingly attentive when the situation calls for it. Friendship and association are the most important aspects of her life. She'll do her best to help out the team, whether it be consoling a distressed spirit or fighting to save a life. Being so young, she still hasn't grasped the whole reality of war and death, reacting only with a solemn wonderment over it, and vaguely remembering it the next morning. Aside from her defects, she can be a great multitasker and get simple erands done in half the time, so long as her mind stays on the task. Strengths *Stealthy and quick *Heightened senses *Supple limbs, strong legs *Great multitasker *Optimisitic Weaknesses *Simple-minded and childish *Fear of inclement or deep water *Weaker in the arms *Clingy *Unskilled with weapons 'History' Third youngest of twelve children, Yourina grew up in the horticultural-pastoral village of Falfyr in A'hl Mira. Though loving and loyal to her family, she always preferred to be around friends and strangers. In her society, girls were expected to marry and have children at a young age, but Yourina feared the thought of being confined to her home for most of her early life. She'd often travel outside her village in search of a new adventure. When she was ten years old, she left her home altogether with her eldest sibling Vera, and picked up fighting and magical skills for protection as she journeyed. Each of her encounters with a multitude of people and belief systems have made her all the more eager to explore and gain new companions. Family Mother: Xidone (45) Father: Shiro (49) Brothers: Beau (7), Jiro (17), Cyril (18), Loki (22), Zikomo (24), Frey (25), Rama (26), Malik (27) Sisters: Frigg (11), Kamiko (20), Vera (28) 'Motive and Goals' *To discover a world greater than the one she knows. *To provide security for those in need of it and find belongingness. 'Battle' Yourie avoids battle as much as possible, since she's only most skilled with the magic she has at her disposal. The strongest area of her body is her legs. With them, she can leap onto objects twice her height, run miles without tiring, and deliver incredible kicks. She is a graceful fighter, moving like water under and over anything slow enough to dodge. She has a lot of physical stamina, but depending on the magic and the amount of time she spends using it, she can be drained fairly quickly. She is terrible with weapons, and is best with defensive maneuvers. *''Shield'': A snowy-blue transparent energy shield can be conjured to keep Yourina, plus two other people, safe for three hits. It's able to withstand almost any amount of physical and magical power thrown at it. But after three hits, it will be unusable for a week, and will drain Yourina's stamina significantly. Best used in emergencies. *''Shriek'': A high-pitched, glass-shattering scream. Could leave a normal human or monster stunned, deaf, and in pain for half a minute if she's in at least eight yards of the target. Great for disabling an enemy. *''Claws'': Hard as steel and sharp as broken glass. Able to puncture human flesh to the bone and split common monster scales. They retract slightly when not in use. Magic and Abilities Flexibility, Night vision, heightened senses, heightened reflexes, agility, hyperleap, vocal mimicry, berserk, communication with other felines Category:Young Adults Category:Female Category:Magical Category:Half-breeds Category:Non-humans Category:Nekomata Category:Extra-Dimensionals